bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireman
The Fireman is a superpowered enemy that is featured in BioShock Infinite. They are the first Heavy Hitter enemy Booker encounters on his journey in Columbia. Employed as shock troopers by both the Founders and the Vox Populi, they are encountered by the player several times in the game. The first Fireman is encountered in Shady Lane, after Booker fights his way through several police officers. It is from this Fireman that Booker acquires the Vigor Devil's Kiss. Guide Description Firemen are trapped inside Iron Maiden-like devices that are constantly burning them for their wrongdoings in life. They use the Devil's Kiss Vigor in combat, allowing them to attack Booker with the fire that surrounds them.Bioshock Infinite Official Strategy Guide. Bradygames. pg. 254 Behavior Firemen are surprisingly agile and will relentlessly attempt to close in on their target, lobbing Vigor-infused fire bombs as their primary mode of attack. They are capable of utilizing Sky-Lines to increase their mobility and to reach otherwise inaccessible locations. In close quarters combat, they can project a powerful explosion of flame to burn nearby foes. When critically wounded, Firemen will initiate a self-destruct mode, emitting a high-pitched whining noise as the flames engulfing their body intensifies. They will use their final moments to charge at their target, attempting to catch them in an ensuing explosion. Appearance Firemen are denizens of Columbia sentenced to constantly be set aflame as penance for some sin they have committed. The padded suits they wear are linked to an iron exoskeleton that serves to conduct heat from the boilers strapped to their backs. The boilers use a bottle of Devil's Kiss as a source of thermal energy, providing the Firemen with their ability to manipulate fire. Metallic masks with glowing slits conceal their faces. The exact appearance of Firemen underneath their suit is unknown, though the nature of their punishment implies that the suit helps keep them alive. First revealed in a press interview,Fireman on IGN Booker first encounters one at Shady Lane shortly after being attacked at the Raffle during his journey towards Monument Island. Elizabeth refers to the enemy as a "Fireman" when she and Booker encounter another in the Hall of Heroes. Strategy Though powerful in close-ranged combat, a lone Fireman can be easily defeated without taking any damage at all. Firemen are far more threatening when encountered with other groups of enemies, as their area-of-effect damage attacks and aggressive combat style can force players to abandon cover. Ideally, Firemen should only be fought at a distance, as the slow travel time of their fire bombs makes them highly inaccurate at longer distances. Sections of their metal suit, such as the pieces on their limbs and back, will glow red with heat when priming an attack, making it even easier for the player to evade harm. When confronting a Fireman with group of enemies, it is advisable to focus on eliminating the Fireman first at range. Failing that, the player may also attempt to lure the Fireman away from the support of his allies. When the Fireman initiates his suicide bomb, a timer will appear above him. When the timer appears, the player has two options. One option is to keep firing; although the Fireman is close to death, he is not dead yet. Fully depleting the Fireman's health will prematurely end his bomb attack, which can damage any unfortunate enemies caught in the blast radius. This option requires sufficient ammunition/Salts to accomplish. The second option is to retreat and wait out the Fireman's last five seconds. If the Fireman starts his run close to the player, the player must have five seconds' worth of sprinting distance to outrun the Fireman, otherwise the bomb will blow up in the player's face. Recommended Vigors *Bucking Bronco is highly effective against Firemen, as it prevents them from attacking or moving at all. It is especially useful in cases where the player is forced to encounter Firemen at close range, buying time to get to safer distance and the opportunity to put a few shots in as well. Using the ability before the Fireman attempts to use their close-ranged attacks or manages to successfully carry out their suicide bomb attack can be a lifesaver. Upgrading Bucking Bronco increases the duration of levitation, which allows the player additional time to use hit-and-run tactics. *Murder of Crows is also effective against Firemen for similar reasons as Bucking Bronco. Furthermore, due to the Vigor's longer range and wider area of effect, it can be used to keep Firemen out of their effective range, as well as distract their allies from firing as you retreat or move to a more secure location. *In spite of the Vigor's reduced effectiveness, using Possession on Firemen and turning their powerful area-of-effect attacks against their erstwhile compatriots can inflict terrific damage on the player's enemies. *One of the cheapest and easiest means of defeating Firemen is to use the Vigor Undertow to knock them off the edge of the city. The player won't be able to loot them if they finish Firemen off this way, though. Recommended Weapons *Due to the Fireman's erratic movement patterns, it may be preferable to rely less on weapons that require a high degree of accuracy to be most effective (such as the Sniper Rifle). It should also be noted that Firemen are immune to the effects of the Heater and Barnstormer RPG, since the napalm and rockets provide the same effect as Devil's Kiss. *The Carbine and the Burstgun work well enough in medium range to close quarters. Recommended Gears *With Angry Stompers equipped, you deal twice as much damage when you're extremely low on health. *Hill Runner's Hat helps you move faster when your shields are down. *Overkill deals extensive damage. *Storm can perform a chain effect to any additional foes around the Fireman when using Bucking Bronco or Shock Jockey against them. *Urgent Care can be helpful during combat, as it decreases the amount of time for your shields to recharge should they be fully depleted. Vigor Effects on Firemen Quotes Attacking Player *''"Stand and fight!"'' *''"You shall be judged!"'' *''"Your flesh will blacken and char!"'' *''"Righteous fury!"'' *''"Fire cleanses!"'' *''"Drown in flame!"'' *''"Let me out!"'' *''"Bathe in flames!"'' *''"Burn it all down!"'' *''"Lie down and die!"'' *''"In the name of the Prophet!"'' *''"Death is a tribute!"'' *''"Safety is a lie!"'' *''"No refuge here!"'' *''"Roast!"'' *''"Punishment for our sins!"'' *''"A sacrifice for our sins!"'' *''"Burn in the name of our Prophet!"'' *''"So much pain!"'' *''"I am hot!"'' *''"I envy your death!"'' *''"You will share my fate!"'' *''"I'm like this because of you!"'' *''"Your corpse will turn on a spit!"'' *''"Broil!"'' *''"Pigs will roast!"'' *''"Thunderscum!"'' *''"All will suffer!"'' *''"Burn in Hell!"'' *''"Fire and fury!"'' *''"Leave this place!"'' *''"Your bones will blacken!"'' *''"Do not fear the flame!"'' *''"The Prophet knows all!"'' *''"The punishment must be served!"'' *''"Deceivers shall burn!"'' *''"Your death frees me!"'' *''"I'll torch your soul!"'' *''"You torment me!"'' *''"Burn!"'' *''"The false Prophet will burn!"'' (Vox-aligned Fireman only) *''"Suffer for your lies!"'' *''"Burn that traitor!"'' *''"Traitor! Traitor!"'' Idle *''"Let me out of here!" *"Embrace me! End this sodomy!"'' *"There is no forgiveness without sacrifice!" *''"There is no forgiveness! Only vengeance!"'' *''"Death is our release!"'' *''"You did this to me!"'' *''"Release me from this torment!"'' *"Free me from this pain!" *"My punishment will be your undoing, False Prophet!" (Vox-aligned Firemen) *"You shall wear my suit, False Prophet!" (Vox-aligned Firemen) Searching for the Player *"Come back here!" *''"Flame finds all!"'' *''"Run and hide!"'' *''"Come back to me!"'' *''"Come out and fight!" *"Cower like a dog!"'' *''"Huh? Who's there?"'' *''"What was that?"'' *''"Where, oh, where are you?"'' *''"No refuge, no escape!"'' Trivia *During the Hall of Heroes, despite being fanatical towards Cornelius Slate and therefore loathing towards Zachary Comstock, the Firemen will still exclaim pro-Comstock quotes. Gallery thumblg.png|Xbox Live marketplace Fireman toy j.png|Fireman ready to attack. sfgdfgdfgdfg.jpg hgfh.jpg|Attacking fdgdf.jpg|Full body view of Fireman DK_DIFF.jpg|Fireman texture map dk_SPEC.jpg|Fireman texture map Xbox-360-screenshot-a-fireman-gets-fired.jpg|A Fireman in the Boxer Rebellion exhibit. slatefireman.jpg|A Fireman loyal to Slate. 191547390.jpg|Booker faces a Fireman in the Good Time Club. 032413_bleed.jpg|Fighting a Fireman in Downtown Emporia. firefight_620.jpg|A Fireman in the Duke and Dimwit Theatre. clash1.jpg|Another Fireman attack Furiousfiremen.png Fireman49d6z.jpg|Fire and fury. Videos Behind the Scenes *Despite rumors of the character being influenced with Fahrenheit 451, a story in which the Firemen in a future utopia society burn books, on Twitter, Ken Levine had debunked this, saying "he was based on a fireman" Ken Levine: he was based on a fireman on Twitter. **It should be noted that the historical definition of the term fireman was "one who tends fires", particularly furnaces, one of which can be seen strapped to the Fireman's back. *In The Art of BioShock Infinite, older concepts of the "Vigor Junkies" show that the Fireman's archetype would have originally appeared as a man in dark clothing, a top hat and glowing red goggles. *Curiously, despite the fact that Undertow is a Vigor of water, it doesn't seem to extinguish Firemen when used on them. *When Booker enters Soldier's Field, Firemen will cary Lockpicks when defeated from that point onward. References Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Heavy Hitters